


Little Soldiers

by Talonea



Series: Randoms [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonea/pseuds/Talonea
Summary: This one doesn't really have a prompt, just me playing with words





	Little Soldiers

Little soldiers  
Ever so weary  
Marching on  
But to where?  
Little soldiers   
How are you?  
Trying to survive  
In this world so cold  
Little soldiers   
You stand so strong  
While others fold  
You never fall  
Little soldiers  
With hands so stained  
Can you remember   
Who you once were?  
Little soldiers  
Trained to kill  
Taught to fight  
All for what?  
Little soldiers  
Why do you fight?  
Always for a war   
That is not your own?  
Little soldiers  
Harming the monsters  
When those called allies  
Harm you more  
Little soldiers  
Maybe one day  
You will be free  
To be able to dream  
Little soldiers  
Oh what have we done?  
You have done it again  
And saved us all  
Little soldiers  
What was the cost?   
Tired and weary  
You return  
Little soldiers  
The kingdom flourished  
But to something nevermore  
A home doomed to fall  
Little soldiers  
Fighting a war  
For a kingdom no more


End file.
